Comfort and Hope
by Sensue
Summary: Tony suffering a panic attack in public and Bruce reassures him. Kink Meme Prompt.


_Timeline: Post-Avengers. Pre-Iron Man 3._

Dr. Bruce Banner huffed in frustration while he followed behind his hyped-up new best friend. He wasn't sure how Tony Stark talked him into these situations. He had said "no, I don't think so" and "it's not a good idea, Tony." And like magic, here he was, at the socialite 'party-of-the-year'.

From what he could tell, it was just a way for the super-rich to one-up each other. The parties happened at least twice a month, hosted at the newest, hottest location with the trendiest band and beautifully crafted foods. Apparently, Tony had thrown a birthday bash that his competitors were still trying to beat. His friend had rambled about an Iron Man / War Machine death-battle that couldn't be topped, while Bruce rolled his eyes and tuned out for a couple of hours.

Tony refused to let him back down, no matter how uncomfortable he was being in public – the risk they were taking. Of course, Tony knew about his fear of releasing the Hulk among innocent civilians and was quick to reassure him of his mental control. Tony begged and pleaded, as well as sending him gifts disguised as bribes until he agreed to go with him. It wasn't until J.A.R.V.I.S. mentioned that Miss Potts was going out of town that day and would not be able to attend did he agree with a couple of conditions.

His friend talked a good game, but Bruce wasn't blind. He noticed the way Tony's hands shook when anyone mentioned the battle in New York. Tony's face was pale and no amount of makeup would hide the dark rings around his eyes. He worked all day, every day constructing new Iron Man suits – every one of them better and more powerful than the last. The work was worrisome as was the fact that the man never went out of his house without a suit at the ready and J.A.R.V.I.S. in constant contact. Tony was allowing fear to rule his life – and that was something Bruce completely understood. He gently encouraged his friend to seek help, but was rebuffed with a sly comment. 'Why can't I just talk to you?' Tony would argue, completely ignoring the fact that his doctoral training wasn't in psychiatry.

He agreed to go to the party, but only if Tony left the Iron Man suits and J.A.R.V.I.S. at home. Bruce watched as Tony gripped the counter-top and immediately tossed back a drink to hide his panic, hyperventilating at the thought of being exposed. Bruce gently pushed him into a chair and calmly talked him through a breathing exercise that he often used to control his rage.

Honestly, Bruce assumed Tony would back-down and choose not to attend the party with Bruce's terms. Instead, Tony bought him a thousand dollar Armani suit and bullied him into wearing it despite its ridiculous price tag. Apparently, he was going to be Tony's 'date' for the evening instead of Miss Potts. So, he was resigned himself to being 'eye-candy' as Tony put it and simply was happy that his friend was going out without an arsenal at his back.

If Tony could push away his discomfort at the situation, then so could he.

The party was as he'd imagined, loud, obnoxious, and over-the-top. He'd hoped that he would be able to melt into the background and hide in a corner somewhere until Tony decided to leave, but he was pulled along and introduced. "Brucey-bear" Tony would call out flirtatiously, "you have to meet person XYZ." As amusing as it was to be introduced with pet names, green-themed foods, and his personal favorite, "Big Guy", he was getting a bit hot under the collar. He whispered that he needed a breather, then pulled away to watch the 'Tony Show' from across the room.

It didn't take long for Stark to gain a crowd. The Iron Man soon was surrounded by his adoring fans. Bruce just stared as Tony captivated the room with his tall tales of heroism; all the while avoiding mentioning anything related to the Avengers and New York.

A blonde reporter, one that he wagered Tony knew intimately, suddenly made her way to his side. "Mr. Stark, I'd love an interview." She asked loud enough to steal some of the attention.

"Ms. Brown, I thought you were still working on that spread for Hammer." Tony smirked, taking a sip of his drink while waving at someone he knew from across the room.

The woman was tenacious, continuing her prodding. "How about the one question? Our readers are desperate."

Tony was quick to shoot back, "Desperate, huh? Well, _you_ know what that's like. So, yeah, shoot. One question."

She pulled out a recording device and shoved it into Tony's face. "Vanity Fair's readers just want to know, what was it like when you flew a nuke into that wormhole?" The question caused the entire room to freeze, then suddenly, Tony was surrounded by people holding up their cell phones to his face trying to capture his response.

Tony shook his head 'no' and tried to back away from the crowd, his expression panicked. Bruce couldn't see his friend anymore as suddenly, the party-goers had become a mob. Fear prickled through his veins, these people were going to hurt Tony and his friend had no way to protect himself. Pushing through the mob was a huge risk – one wrong move and the Hulk would surely destroy Tony's ranking as the 'death-match' party entertainment champion.

He heard Tony cry out and without a second thought, pushed through the horde until he was gripping Tony by the shoulders. Someone shoved at him and he growled dangerously. No one knew that he was the Hulk –it was a closely guarded secret – but the puny humans responded instinctually to the danger and backed up away from them.

Tony was white, sweat dotting his forehead, body trembling, and breath coming out in gasps. He threw an arm around his shoulders, shielding him from the cameras while steering him towards the staircase emergency door.

Bruce leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Tony, it's okay. You're safe. Everything is okay, I just need you to breathe. Just try to stay calm."

Once they were out of the public eye, Bruce pulled him to sit on the ground away from the steps then sat next to him, arm still around his shoulders. The way Tony was breathing, he would pass out soon… it would be safer to guide him to a flat position from the ground than risk him hitting his head collapsing.

"Come on, Tony. Just slow down your breathing." Bruce braced himself against the wall, pulling Tony into his arms. Tony's was heaving at this point, unable to catch his breath in his panic. Slowly, he adjusted Tony's position so that Tony's back was resting against his chest and his head was resting against his shoulder ensuring that his airway was open.

Tony was gasping, "I think I'm having a heart attack, Bruce. Help – Help me." Stark had both arms pressed against his chest, protecting the arc reactor subconsciously.

Bruce quickly felt for a pulse at his wrist and while the rate was high – the rhythm was normal for a man with a pacemaker. When Bruce spoke, it was calm – his doctor's voice. "Tony, you're having an anxiety attack. You're panicking and I really need you to calm down. Just breathe with me, okay? In and out, slowly."

Tony's hands still covered the arc reactor, so Bruce covered them with his own. "Come on, Tony. Just follow my lead, huh? Take a deep breath in. You can feel me against your back. Just let the air into your lungs and hold it for a few seconds. Then release the air slowly. Everything is going to be alright. Just keep breathing."

His friend's entire body was trembling, breathing not quite slowing fast down enough to prevent him from blacking out. Bruce felt it the moment Tony lost consciousness, his body trembled then suddenly went limp against him. Bruce moved him to lie flat on the ground, elevating his legs on a step. He took a quick set of vitals, worried. While it was rare to faint from a panic attack, Tony's ongoing insomnia and lack of regular meals contributed to his present condition.

Bruce quickly pulled out his cell phone to call Happy, grateful that Tony had pushed him into taking it. Tony's body guard / chauffer used the 'Tony's drunk' contingency plan and pulled the limo to the back door. Happy was an old pro at getting his boss out of the lime-light and sneaking him into many a hotel room.

Tony came around slowly while Bruce was on the phone. "Hey," Bruce placed a hand on his chest, "take it easy. Happy is bringing the car around. We're going home."

Tony blinked a few times, "Bbbruucee?"

Bruce hung up the phone, "Yeah, I'm here. Just relax for a few minutes. Happy will be here soon and we'll get you home."

The next question was a little steadier, "What happened?"

Bruce licked his lips nervously, "You were mobbed by crazy fans, had a panic attack, then passed out on me after dragging me to this infernal party." That earned him a laugh.

"Yeah," Tony huffed, "it was a bore." They both giggled at that. "Help me up, will you?"

Bruce helped him sit up, "Slowly, Tony. We don't need you passing out again." They both sat quietly, just listening to each other's controlled breathing.

After a few more moments, Bruce asked, "How are you feeling now?"

Tony looked as if he were going to lie, but a glare from Bruce stopped him in his tracks. "I'm a little dizzy. I feel a bit embarrassed." He ran a hand through his graying hair, "Shit, I'm going to have to call PR and put a spin on this."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think anyone knew what was happening." Bruce rubbed his hands together, nervously. "I tried to get you out as soon as I noticed. Sorry, I should've just stayed by your side."

"Bruce, stop apologizing. I knew you were uncomfortable… and I dragged you here kicking and screaming and you still saved my ass. I should be apologizing to you." Tony was quick to take the blame, Bruce noticed this fairly early on in their relationship. Tony's hands fluttered around as he started to list all of the ways he'd screwed up. Bruce grabbed one of his flailing hands and encompassed it.

"It's fine, Tony. We're friends. Friends protect each other." Bruce hated awkward moments, so he pulled himself to his feet and quickly changed the subject, "Let's get out of here." Bruce gently guided Tony to his feet and wasn't surprised when Tony threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Thank you… You know, I don't have many friends. I – I was _scared_ to go out alone and you supported me. I know you hate these things. I know you hate crowds and you're afraid of losing control and that you only came here because I was a damned coward. I just – I know what this is. I've heard it all before. PTSD, shell shock, whatever the fuck it is. I – Bruce, I'm losing it… I don't know what to do. I can't trust anyone with this and even if I did, no one can understand what I went through. I know what's coming and I don't know how to stop it."

Bruce froze, unsure of his response. "You're right. No one can know what you went through, but I have to believe that we can try and understand your feelings and help you through this. I can be an ear, if you ever need to talk."

Tony nodded thoughtfully, "I'll definitely take you up on that sometime, Bruce. Thanks."

Bruce smiled softly, "You're welcome… Now, can we please leave?"

So, as the paparazzi snapped photos, all they captured was that Tony Stark left the party-of-the-century laughing with his new best friend.


End file.
